The Old Switcheroo
by DelfNeko
Summary: Kind of a scrubs meets freaky friday thing. What will happen when people wake up in different bodies, and how will they cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Scrubs, any of it's characters or Ideas. **

Author's note - This is my first Scrubs fanfic, and the first I've uploaded onto this site. I hope you like it :)

* * *

The Old Switcheroo

The Hospital's Christmas party was a few hours away, well, for the people going that is. The hospital has at least 3 parties every year to make sure that the patients can be looked after. It's sort of like a party rota.  
This year is the year JD was looking forward to the most. After two years, he had finally been invited to the same Christmas party as his friends.  
'And the best part of the evening is that it's no dates allowed,' JD thought to himself, 'So Elliot's annoying boyfriend Sean won't be there.'

Suddenly, Dr. Cox's loud whistle pierced the air, and brought JD back to reality.  
"Look, Bethany," He started on one of his rants, "I know that you're worrying about your make-up or what earrings you're going to wear tonight, but if you don't help me with this patient then that dress I'm damn sure ya spent two hours buying is going to be used at your funeral." He folded his arms, wiping his nose with his finger as he did and stared at JD.

"Sorry Dr. Cox." JD sighed, handing him an IV tube.

"Yo, JD, are you ready man?" Turk asked, coming into the room, "Coz we gotta split like now if we wanna pick up Carla and Elliot on the way."  
"Carla's at Elliots?" JD asked, genuinely surprised.  
Turk nodded. "Yeah they're like, best friends now, they wanted to get ready together or something, so - can we go?" He peered around JD and looked at Dr. Cox.  
JD looked up at Dr. Cox hopefully, he didn't look best impressed.

"Look, Ghandi," He started, before sighing and snatching the chart from JD, "Sure, get out of here both of you. I know you're going to need plenty of time to do each other's hair an' all."  
JD and Turk looked at him shocked, but they both sped from the room, muttering a thank you before he could change his mind.

"Dude, what's his problem?" Turk asked as they punched out and left the hospital.  
"I dunno, maybe he didn't get an invite to any of the Christmas parties?" JD suggested.  
As Turk drove them home, JD couldn't help but wonder what Elliot would be wearing tonight.

(Daydream)

Elliot walked towards JD in a sexy red dress, her hair was curled slightly and her eyes were smoky with make-up. She walked towards him in red kitten heels.

"Do you like it?" She asked, leaning forwards oso her mouth was next to his ear.

JD purred and said, "Me likey, a lot!" Out loud.

(End Daydream)

"Dude, were you daydreaming about Elliot while I'm talking to you again?" Turk asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No.." JD lied, looking up to the side and imagining Elliot chewing on his ear.  
"Dude!" Turk yelled, shoving JD's shoulder. "You're doing it again!"  
"Sorry man." JD apologised.  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"  
"I promised I wouldn't try to sabotage her and Sean." JD sighed, staring at his feet.

"Hey Rowdy." JD smiled, patting their stuffed dog on the head as he entered the apartment. He had a letter in his mouth addressed to Turk.  
"Rowdy has something for you Chocolate Bear." He called back as he headed into the bathroom for a shower.  
"Good boy Rowdy." Turk grinned, taking the envelope from his mouth. He picked up Rowdy and put him outside the bathroom before jumping over the back of the sofa and onto the cushions. Getting comfortable, he slid off his shoes and opened the envelope.  
"Oh my god!" Turk cried, his eyes opening wide at the letter that had been in the envelope. He jumped up off the sofa and ran over to the bathroom. Turk tripped over Rowdy and collided with JD who had just opened the bathroom door, wearing a pink shower cap.

Collapsing in a heap on the floor, Turk told JD hurriedly:

"Carla got the time wrong!"

"What?" JD asked, pushing Turk off him.

"Dude, we gots to leave in like, 5 minutes!" Turk told him frantically.


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Switcheroo: Chapter Two.

"Dude! We gots to leave in like 5 minutes!"

JD jumped up, slapped his hands to his face in a home alone style and screamed before running over to his bedroom to get dressed.

He emerged a few minutes later to find Rowdy laying on the sofa with the TV remote tucked under one of his front paws, and a bowl of Doritos on the coffee table.

"Don't stay up too late, Rowdy!" He laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Turk asked, coming out of his room.

"Yup!" JD grinned.

"Seriously?" Turk laughed, turning and grabbing the mirror off the wall. He held it up in front of JD.

"Ooh, nice catch Chocolate Bear." JD laughed as he took off the pink shower cap he was still wearing.

He took it over to Rowdy and put it onto his head for later.

Turk drove them both to Elliot's place, where they found Carla waiting impatiently. Behind her, Elliot and Sean were snuggling.

"Turk! What took you so long?" She demanded, arms folded.

"Aw Baby, I'm sorry." Turk cooed, getting out of the car and throwing his arms around her. "And by the way, you look gorgeous."

Carla grinned, "Come on Elliot, we should get going."

Elliot nodded and kissed Sean again.

"Goodbye Sean." She grinned, going over to the car with Carla and Turk.

"Goodbye Sean." JD mocked from inside the car.

Carla's face appeared at the window next to him and he jumped.

"Aarrgh!" He flung his hands up in self defence.

"Oh Bambi, you're so silly." Carla laughed. "Now can you move, I wanna sit in the front."

JD pouted at her, and then smiled,

"Sure, I don't mind." Although he regretted saying so as soon as he slid into the back and remembered Elliot would be sat there.

"Wow, you look nice." He smiled.

"Thanks, you scrubbed up well yourself." She grinned.

JD found himself daydreaming about Elliot again, and by the time he snapped out of it, they had arrived.

"Are you coming, or shall we leave you in the car?" Turk laughed, opening JD's door.

Ted was waiting for them at the door to take their invitations.

"G-good evening." He smiled, taking their invitations. "Everyone has been assigned seats according to who Dr. Kelso wanted to sit near." He sighed, and scratched his head. "You'll have to find them for yourselves though."

Everyone nodded and passed Ted, heading into the hall that had been rented out for this party. At the far end there was a DJ, and a space for dancing. Closer to them, there were about 20 tables.

Each of the tables had little place holders and the group headed around trying to find their seats.

"I found my seat!" Carla smiled gleefully. Turk headed over to her, assuming that he would be seated by her side. "Your name isn't on this table, Turk." She told him. Kissing him on the lips when he pouted.

"It's only for the food," She reassured him, "You can come find me after that."

"Okay." He moaned, still pouting. He turned away and went to look for his name.

Carla sank into her seat and looked again at the names either side of her. One of them was Laverne, and the other was Ted.

'At least I'll have some company.' She thought to herself.

Turk had found his seat. He seemed to have been put at the Surgeon's table. The place holders either side of him read Dr. Wen and Dr. Quinlan. It took him a second to remember who Dr. Quinlan was - The Todd. He sighed and sank into his seat.

With Dr. Wen sat next to him, he would have to behave.

JD almost jumped for joy when he found out that Elliot would be sat at his table, and jumped into his seat happily.

She sat down opposite him and put her jacket on the back of her chair.

As a few other people started filing in, JD looked at who would be sat beside him.

His heart sank down to his feet as he read the names. To his left would be the Janitor, and to his right, Dr. Kelso.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with exams and then ill .


End file.
